1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rear air-guiding device for a fastback motor vehicle. The air-guiding device is arranged in the region of a roof rear edge above a rear window and comprises an air-guiding element that is movable from a rest position into at least one operational position. The invention also relates to a fastback motor vehicle having a rear air-guiding device of said type and to a method for operating a rear air-guiding device of said type.
2. Description of the Related Art
German patent DE 197 32 698 C1 discloses a device for actuation of a rear spoiler between a retracted rest position and a deployed working position. German laid-open specification DE 10 2004 041 720 A1 discloses a rear air-guiding device arranged in the region of a roof rear edge above a rear window of a fastback motor vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to improve the effectiveness and/or efficiency in the operation of a rear air-guiding device arranged in a region of a roof rear edge above a rear window and where the air-guiding device has an air-guiding element that is movable from a rest position into at least one operational position.